fandom_bdamanfandomcom-20200223-history
Chrome City
Chrome City 'is a large city that very famous and the most entertainment place in global. Informations In 18 years ago, this city is unpopular place and until Queen Aika became the “'Queen of Music” she bought glory and honor to it. There are 5 cities which are Western, Southern, Eastern, Northern and Center City. The city is controlled by the Symphony Company’s President –Gyro Shima. The main matter business in the city is entertainment, second is b-daman and Cross Fight. The building of in the cities most are tall, large buildings, even has some futuristic buildings too and has a good environment. The citizens in the city most of them are friendly and kind but there’s also have criminals and unfinished case, is the kidnapping children case that happened 6 years ago and the criminals in this case are the gangs’ members but still unknown who’s behind it. History In ancient time, there were Eleven dragons in Chrome City. There are 4 black dragons, 3 white dragons, 2 red dragons, 1 blue dragon and last one is gold dragon. (I think you know who are they, that's right! Is Drazeros, Dravise, Dragren, Dracyan and Dragold, with 6 new dragons; Dharak, Drago, Helios, Hydranoid, Naga and Wavern) In the Dragons, there's two dragons different from the other dragons, they are twin and they are well, Dracyan, Dravise, Dragren, Drazeros, Dragold, Drago, Dharak, Helios, and Hydranoid are create by positive energy and the twin are create by negative energy which means an energy made by sadness, arger and fear. The brother dragon was once tried to concur Chrome City, he was stopped by its sister. They may are twin but different in power and personality; sister is kind and bought light and life to nature as for brother it is evil sadistic and bought destruction. The twin fought for a long time, until brother dragon encounter a priestess called Finé, in Italian means "The end" and as for sister dragon she met another priestess named Simula, in Filipono means "Start" who also is Finé's twin sister too. The twin gave the priestesses their power to battle, which mean b-daman. After a long time, the Positive Dragons (except Dragold because it is the king in dragons) join forces with the sister and the brother dragon also found itself to find some forces of its own and the war had began but the war was started by the twin so must be the twin to end the war. The twin dragons fought along with the twin priestesses, and the ones who win is sister and Simula so the sister had no choice to seal its own brother away but because Finé want to avenge them so she made a decision. Even as the times flow, lurking in the genes of people throughout the world, Fine is a revived Priestess from a prehistoric civilization by her descendants who ever witnesses a waveform called Aufwachen, the soul and memories of Finé will resurfaces on that body. Many of Fine's descendants exist throughout the world, however, when one of them had met an Aufwachen, she will be awaken and maintains in her descendant's body because she only has a single soul. If she does awaken, she will unseal the brother dragon and continued their plan to ruled over the world. But Finé's plan was discovered by her sister, Simula, to prevent this from happening she also made the same deal with the sister dragon. She told the sister dragon, her soul will inherited by her descendants but only revived in one of them and if she does revived in the future, she will continued become her wielder and prevent Finé's plan from happening. The story was wrote in every Dragon Ruins so the other dragon wielders will know what have happened in ancient times. However, the information of Finé's revived plan and Simula's were destroyed it might because the information was too terrified because if the souls that awake in one of the descendants of each of the priestesses their soul will take over their body and the descendants' soul will fate away which means dead. Locations Cities * Northern * Western * Southern * Eastern * Center City Symphony Company Symphony Company '''is a large corporation who ruled over Chrome City and its main matters is entertainments and b-damans/ Cross Fight. They are the one administered the government, entertainment shows, Cross fire/Fight and other things like jobs. They may rich but kind that they helped the citizens of the cities to lived more peacefully and happily. Symphony Company also developments advance things and they are located in Center City. Want to know more staffs it will be in the next season/story. '''Staffs * Gyro Shima –The President * Raine Kuromi –The Vice-President (Former), representative Idol (Former) * Luana –The Secretary * Ryan Shima –The representative prominent violinist and musician * Ryukai Kuromi –The musician, a band member of More-Than-True * Ryuken Kouno –A model, a representative athlete and a band member of More-Than-True * Rimai Fujisaki–A role Model and a Japanese Traditional Dancer * Unnamed members Dragon Ruins The ruins are the places of the dragon origin, there are eleven of them and they are separated in Chrome City; in West, W.North West, North.N West, North.N East, E.North East, East, E.South East, S.South East, S.South West, W.South West and center of the city. Deep inside each of the ruins, there is an element or and statue of a dragon and guarded by a guardian beast. The ruins are the locals popular places. There is the history of Chrome City wrote in each of the ruins but half of the story was destroyed by unknown reason. Musical Concert Stadium The Musical Concert Stadium is a large and tall futuristic building to been seen in Center City, is a stadium for holding concerts and lives. It was called as MC Stadium for short. Chrome Sky Tower The main place where the localists and visitors love to visit, it located in Center City. EJH－Seimine Academy EJH－Seimine Academy (EJH ― 聖峰中立学園 Eizehechi ー Seimine Gakuen "Elementary, Junior High and High School ー EJH" '') is a grand fictional academy in Chrome City. They are in Center City. There are elementary, junior and senior high sections. The academy’s principle is Tsukasa Amakawa who they also call "''Chairman" . Their uniforms are not shown is in this season/story and if you want to know more is in the next season/story. 'Known Associates ' * Raine Kuromi (Former) * Rinne Utau (Former) * Ryukai Kuromi * Rimai Fujisaki * Ryuken Kouno * Kirina Hiyoku * Hime Tsuko * Tadase Hotori Gallery Anime Background-1.jpg|Musical Concert Stadium (Close) Anime Background-2.jpg|Musical Concert Stadium (Full) Anime Background-15.jpg|Musical Concert Stadium (Night) Anime Background-10.jpg|Entrace Musical Concert Stadium (Night) Anime Background-3.jpg|Entrace Musical Concert Stadium (Day) Anime Background-4.jpg|Inside the stadium Anime Background-5.jpg|Inside the stadium no.2 Anime Background-6.jpg|Inside the stadium No.3 Anime Background-7.jpg|Inside the stadium no.4 Anime Background-8.jpg|Inside the stadium no.5 Anime Background-9.jpg|Inside the stadium no.6 Anime Background-11.jpg|Inside the stadium no.7 Anime Background-12.jpg|Inside the stadium no.8 Anime Background-13.jpg|Inside the stadium no.9 Anime Background-14.jpg|Inside the stadium No.10 Anime Background-41.png|Vire of MC Stadium Anime Background-42.png|Noise and the Chrome Sky Tower Anime Background-43.png|View of Chrome Sky Tower from the ground Anime Background-44.png|The Ruin of Chrome City Anime Background-46.jpg|The few Factories in Chrome City SeiyoAcademy.jpg|EJH ― Seimine Academy SeiyoAcademy02.jpg SeiyoAcademy03.jpg Royal Garden.jpg|Royal Garden Chrome City Map.png|Chrome City Graphic Anime Background-37.png|Genjuro's house Category:Locations Category:NightmareLorelei Works